And Then There Was You
by naleyscott12
Summary: Brooke Davis is promising designer in the booming city of Los Angeles. Jake Jagelski is a father who is trying to survive in the big city. The two are engaged in a sexual relationship but nothing more in Brookes mind. Soon she'll see how valuable he is
1. Chapter 1

From the apparent light that shined even with his eyes closed, he could tell that morning was here and that he yet again was not ready to face yet another day of long hard work. Rolling over on to his side he extended his arm expecting to feel a warm body next to him but to his surprise the space beside him was empty. Slowly propping himself up in bed he could soon hear the sound of someone in the bathroom brushing their teeth. A slight smile came to his face when realizing that by the look of the time that she was yet again late for work. Rushing out of the restroom the brunette was dressed in none other than her under garments that seduced him in the first place.

"Your still here? Don't you have to get down to the restaurant?" Brooke asked

"Good morning to you as well. Today is my day off" Jake smiled

"Today?" Brooke asked

"Yeah" Jake smiled "So you want to do something today maybe on your lunch break…" he began to say before she cut him off

"I'm all ready late as is, I doubt that I want to even dare bring up lunch to Liz" Brooke said

"You become chicken shit when it comes to her, why is that?" Jake asked

"Chicken shit. I have you know that I become chicken shit because she is still my boss" Brooke said "You'd know that if you actually kept a job" she replied

"Okay, okay hold back the claws. I was just asking a simple question" Jake said

"Jake, seriously. Must you just lounge in my bed. Don't you have to pick Jenny up or something?" Brooke asked

"Fine. I will go but only because I do have to pick Jenny up" Jake said he got out of bed "But if you want we can do another quickie before I have to leave" he laughed

"Girls can beg but when guys are horny its really sickening" Brooke said as she grabbed her skirt and left the room

The Lady Pink line had become Liz's Claire biggest sensation in the market of fashion compared to big designers such as Armani. Created by her fresh and hip new partners, Brooke and Reese latched onto a big money crop. Although Brooke and Reese owned the Lady Pink line it was Liz Claire who funded the project. Liz's reputation around the office could make anyone who worked for her quiver as she was known for being the modern day Cruella Deville of the fashion industry.

"Where were you last night? I had been calling you all night to tell you to get your ass here on time" Reese whispered

"Sorry. I went out" Brooke said

"Please tell me you didn't go to the bar where Jake works at?" Reese asked

"What!? Yes. I did" Brooke sighed

"This weird thing you have with him needs to stop. He's so…..average" Reese said

"I do like average guys, you know" Brooke informed her friend

"I know and that's the tragedy. But having a physical relationship with him is sickening" Reese added

"Hey a girls got to get her kicks somewhere' Brooke grinned

"Your sick" Reese laughed

"Its just sex. Jake and I know that. Its not a relationship" Brooke explained

"So its like booty calls. He calls when he wants it and then you call when you want it?" Reese asked

"God no. I call and if it's a holiday then its automatic" Brooke said

"I swear your close to becoming a hoe each time we talk" Reese laughed just as Liz walked into the room

"Miss. Davis and Miss. Barnes nice that you can show up today' Liz said as she grabbed a seat at the head of the conference table

"Sorry about earlier, I ran into traffic. You know how Los Angeles is known for that" Brooke explained

"I like your designs not your excuses" Liz replied "Ben Krutzsky is a major designer in New York. More like an up and coming whose caught a lot of attention. He is interested in joining forces with one of the heavy hitters in the game and we at Liz Claire designs are among the possible" she informed

"That's great news. We can give out our ideas to promote your line' Reese said

"As much as I appreciate that, the Claire line doesn't need his funky teen aspect to it. Ben Krutzsky is interested in the Lady Pink line" Liz Claire said

"Oh my God. That's great" Brooke praised

"Glad to hear it. He is a big account and both our lines could use his name on our reference sheet. So make him happy, do whatever it takes because he is looking to shell out big money. I have arranged a dinner meeting for the two of you, so I hope that you both turn up the charm and land him. Hell sleep with him if you have to but get me his account" Liz stated before she got up to leave

Grabbing a seat at the bar after finishing up a set , Jake joined the boys in a round of beer. On the television he could hear the news of arrival of Ben Krutzsky to Los Angeles. Not too thrilled with the news he turned his attention away.

"Well looks like cousin is coming into town" Jake said

"Benny. It'd be nice to see him again" Patrick smiled

"You don't even know him" Jake said

"I do. I know him through the picture yours grandma passes around at Thanksgiving" Patrick smiled

"He's probably some bad news to tell the family. That's the only time he comes into town. Last time he revealed to my grandma that he had a child out of wedlock" Jake said

"Ben Krutzsky having a child. Never saw that coming. With the supermodel?" Jimmy asked

"No" Jake winked

"Juicy" Patrick laughed "Where is your supermodel girlfriend?" he asked

"She's at work" Jake informed

"Why do you continue on with the charade that you two are together?" Jimmy asked

"We are" Jake said

"No, your not. She's using you" Jimmy said

"Okay, okay. Whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to get home to my daughter" Jake laughed as he threw down his money next to his mug before walking off

"I still don't think he's dating the supermodel" Jimmy said

Jake had barely even made it outside of the bar before his cell phone began to ring. Reaching into his pocket he slowly opened the phone to find that it was Brooke calling for him. A part of him wanted to ignore it but the urge inside of him loved having her just the way he wanted her. Brooke may have appeared to not really be into him but somehow he felt that deep inside she was just scared. That reasoning alone kept him coming back for more and in this case he loved it in some way.

"Hello" Jake answered

"Where are you?" Brooke asked

"I'm leaving the bar. Why?" Jake asked

"I want to celebrate and you're the only one I can think of" Brooke said

"Doubt that. Where are you?" Jake reluctantly asked

"In your car" Brooke said before she hung up

Slowly walking over to his car he could see the brunette waiting for him still dressed in her work attire. Standing looking in from the passengers side he took a deep sigh before he walked over to the drivers side to get in. He sat gripping onto the wheel thinking to himself if he wanted to do this again but then he glanced over at her long sensual legs that contained her sexy black heels and he went insane. He couldn't drive fast enough over to her place as the want was driving him insane. By the time they entered into the loft they were practically shoving each others tongue down their throats.As soon as she closed the door he pinned her up against the door. A slight smile came to her face as she loved how he took charge. His eyes read her body as if he was mapping out what he was going to do to her in his mind.

Brooke stepped out of the shower to find Jake buckling up belt before he searched for his shirt afterwards. She walked over to the dresser before she began to brush her wet hair. Looking over at her he could tell that she was finally relaxed after washing herself of him.

"You said you wanted to celebrate. What for?" Jake asked

"I had a good day at work is all. Nothing you'd care about" Brooke said

"Oh. Well I'll see you around" Jake said grabbing his car keys

"Sure" Brooke said before she walked out of the room


	2. Unknown Things

Chapter Two-

Cartoons seemed to have a way in which they hypnotized all children who were even the slightest bit of intrigued by the colorful cartoon. Jenny sat in front of the television eating away at her bowl of cereal not once tearing away from the television screen. Coming out into the living room he grabbed a seat on the sofa a little curious as to why his daughter looked like a zombie. Just as he began to say something to his daughter a knock soon came at the door. When the commercial break hit Jenny quickly popped up to go answer the door. Once she opened the door she immediately jumped up in happieness as she saw her cousin Ben.

"Ben!!!" Jenny said happily

"Hey, how is my favorite girl" Ben smiled as he picked the little girl up into his arms

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked

"No, hello cousin or nice formal way of welcoming me?" Ben asked

"Shut the door behind you" Jake said as he got up to go to the kitchen "Jenny go get your stuff so you can get to school" he said to his daughter

"Sheesh!" Jenny sighed

"You'll thank me one day when you don't have paparazzi following you" Jake replied

"Yeah, then you'll throw a rock at him for not letting you grow up to be famous like your cousin" Ben laughed before he gave his cousin a kiss on the forehead

""Will I see you tonight?" Jenny asked

"You bet because we have to go to Disneyland tonight" Ben smiled "What do you think?" he asked

"Sure" Jenny smiled before she raced off to her room

"Don't promise my kid anything" Jake said

"Its just Mickey and Minnie. I hardly doubt they'll do anything rated r" Ben said as he joined his cousin in the kitchen "How you been?" he asked

"Good' Jake replied quickly

"Are you sure? I'm getting calls from Mona about the family business slipping away" Ben said

"See I knew you were up to something" Jake said as he blew past his cousin

"Jake, you inherited Uncle Lue's company. To let it be run by his little lap dogs is stupid' Ben said

"Then you take it" Jake replied

"If I could I would but Uncle Lue wanted you and Jenny to have something. What's wrong with learning the ropes of the industry?" Ben asked

"Because I'm not queer" Jake replied

"Yeah, your just living in a crap hole. What happened to the money I sent you for Christmas?" Ben asked

"Bought a new guitar then smashed it right there in the store" Jake smiled

"Cute. Jenny deserves more, she deserves to know about her family" Ben said

"Don't tell me what my daughter needs to know" Jake said

"Fine but your killing your moms heart with this whole scraping by routine" Ben said

Sitting on the floor Brooke enjoyed playing with her godson. Whenever she was in Raleigh she made sure to visit her best friend Haley to catch up on times and to see her handsome godson. She loved spending time with James because he always seemed to make her happy, he would know what to say and exactly what to ask. She swore that the only prince charming she had in her life was standing at a height two feet tall with black hair like his father.

"So what are you going to do?" Haley asked bringing out drinks as she came out of the kitchen to join her friend in the living room

"I'm having dinner with this Ben guy tomorrow night so I have to take it from there" Brooke answered

"Ben Krutzsky. I think I saw him in a magazine or something, isn't he from Los Angeles?" Haley asked

"Yeah, and he happened to live in Tree Hill for a little while. Small town kid makes it big time, whats the chances of that" Brooke smiled "How is life in Raleigh?" she asked

"Good. Nathan's coaching at Wakeforest always has us on call. The cheerleaders do chants for James whenever we go to the games. Nathan hates it though because he thinks that going to turn James gay" Haley laughed

"How cute!!! He's all ready becoming a little player. Good job James" Brooke said wrapping him up in a big hug

"How are you holding up? With the whole marriage thing?" Haley asked

"What marriage? Hales, I was at you wedding" Brooke said avoiding the question

"No, I'm talking about Lucas and Peyton" Haley said

"As well as can be expected. I mean I have my career and its wonderful. I have a handsome godson whom I love to death. There is nothing else to worry about Hales' Brooke replied

"Its okay to be sad. I mean it is weird to see your best friend get married to the only guy you've loved" Haley said

"Yeah, but it is weird to be having sex with the second guy she fell in love with" Brooke stated

"With who? Jake!? Jake and you?" Haley asked surprised

"I know" Brooke replied

"For how long?" Haley asked

"About eight months" Brooke answered

"I know you had to cope but I didn't think sleeping with Jake would be the answer" Haley said

"I know. Its just one night we were drinking at the bar then next thing I knew we hooked up. I'm not into him like that, in fact I want to break things off but I don't know how without sounding mean. I try treating him like crap so he'll leave but then I like when he stays because…." Brooke said before Haley cut her off

"Because you get your satisfaction. You are a hoe, you know that right" Haley told her friend

"I know. But am I hoe you still love?" Brooke asked

"Of course" Haley said

"Mommy? What's sex?" James asked completely terrifying his mother with his question

"Sorry" Brooke smiled apologetically

The news of Ben Krutzsky being in town spread quickly as it had been leaked to the tabloids that he had arrived a day early. For Jake he really didn't care if anyone saw him with his cousin because he could care less if he was mugged by a crowd of people but to put his mind at ease he had loan Ben clothes so he could disguise himself. When the two boys arrived at their grandmothers house they were overjoyed with love as they were thrilled to the jet set boy.

"There's my boy" Rita smiled hugging her son tight "And my other boy" she smiled at Jake

"Hey Aunt Rita" Jake said "Grams, you got anything to eat?" he asked

"I have meatball" Mona replied

"Meatball? Anything else?" Jake asked

"What's the matter with you Jake you love meatball" Rita replied

"No, I just. I don't feel like having a meatball sandwich for breakfast" Jake said

"He doesn't need a meatball sandwich" Ben said

'Don't tell me what I need" Jake said

"Will you two lay down the sword" Rita complained

"Fine ma. Look we came here to talk about the business" Ben said

"Oh, the business" Mona said trying to play off like she knew nothing

"I know Mona. You've been calling behind my back" Jake said

"What!? Your daughter asked for money to go on her field trip and do you know how much it hurt to tell her I didn't have the money" Mona said "A grandmother should never say no" she said

"Especially when they blew all they're money on lotto tickets" Jake ratted his grandmother out

"Ma, tickets again. I thought you said no more after the incident" Rita said

"What incident?" Ben asked

"Mona sold Mr. Harris's life support machine for a hundred bucks" Jake said

"So" Ben said

"While he was still on it" Rita added

"Jacob, you need to learn the business. Your Uncle would rollover in his grave if he knew that you handed the business over to a bunch of people who no clue of what they're doing. I stopped by the other day and no one was in there, it was like a grave yard" Mona said

"I'm not into fashion. Uncle Lue should have willed it to Ben, he likes that stuff" Jake replied

"It doesn't have to be your own fashion because we all know you don't have that" Ben said

"Yeah, you could just hire someone to rent out the store for their designs" Rita said

"Look I have to find a new account and since I need business in Los Angeles, we can get a designer to open a new line in that shop, collect rent and some of the profits then expand" Ben proposed

"Will it work?" Mona asked

"In fact I have a meeting tomorrow with Lady Pink designs" Ben said 'I can hire them and Jake can just over see" he said

'Over see fashion. I don't think so" Jake said

"You have nothing to lose" Ben said

"Fine whatever. Can I get my meatball sandwich, Mona?" Jake asked

After a long eventful day Jake loved the peace and quiet he got from just being in his room. He was a father, a caterer, and now a business owner with the help of his cousin. Apart of him felt bad for not running the business like Uncle Lue wanted him to but deep down he knew that his heart was never in being owner of anything. His heart and him had never really been in touch all too much these days. Just as began to dose off his cell phone began to ring, with an instinct he picked up and sure enough it was Brooke.

"Hello" Jake answered "Look I really don't feel like it tonight" he said

"Yeah, me neither. I just want to talk" Brooke said

"Talk? About what?" Jake asked surprised

"Us" Brooke said

"What about us?" Jake asked

"How this thing we have needs to be over" Brooke said

"You say that all the time but you keep coming back" Jake laughed

"I mean it. Jake you're a nice guy but your just not the type of guy for me" Brooke said

'You sure like the type of guy I am when we're naked' Jake replied

"I know and I am unfair for that. Look I like you as a friend but there is nothing more between us" Brooke said

"So its just over?" Jake asked

"Yeah" Brooke said "I'm sorry" she said

"Do you mean it? Because a part of me feels like you don't" Jake said coldly "I mean tell me something real Brooke Davis, tell me something that makes me believe that I was somewhat of a person to you?" he asked

"I care about you and I never meant for this to go bad" Brooke said

"Just do me a favor and just let this end. End for good" Jake said before he hung up the phone

Chapter Three-

The alarm clock rang throughout her ears as she lay restlessly in her bed in hopes to drown out the whole world. Taking a red eye flight back from visiting her godson, all Brooke could think about was the big meeting she had with Ben Krutzsky. On the flight she had learned that he arrived the night before so she did as much reading as possible over the inventory he had and was looking to expand on. She basically stayed up the whole night throwing back ideas to Reese. Realizing that she couldn't prevent the day she dragged herself out of her bed and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen to grab her a cup of coffee. When she finally had the aroma of coffee surrounding her she could soon smell the scent of a White Diamond perfume. Slowly turning she saw exactly what had popped into her mind.

"Mother!!!" Brooke shrieked

"For Godsake how can you prance around in your underwear?" Amelia aske

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked surprised

"Didn't Haley give you the message. I called for you when you were down in Raleigh but I missed you" Amelia said

"No, she didn't tell me that. Do you have to be here today? Much less at all" Brooke asked

"Your father is being a……" Amelia said trying to find the right words

"A jackass?" Brooke asked

"Don't speak about your father that way" Amelia replied

"Fine. Look can you speak to my father so you don't have to be here right now?" Brooke asked

"I'm your mother" Amelia said

"Look I have a meeting that I need to be prompt to"


End file.
